


I have missed you

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, after quarantine, meeting after a long time, school sucks during the pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Cuddling and confessions
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	I have missed you

“Kei, social distancing.”

“No.”

“But we need to sit a meter apart.”

“I haven’t physically encountered anyone in over 30 days.”

“... okay but you can’t fall asleep now in the little time we have together.” 

Kaeyama shook his head bemused. They were at Kageyama’s house. And Kei needed his Kageyama meter filled, he may have had a strong resolve in the start of the quarantine but Kei really underestimated the mental toll of the lockdown. 

His head was snuggled into Kageyama’s shoulder and he rested heavily on Tobio’s chest. But Tobio didn’t mind the skinship. To think weeks ago they could barely hold hands without blushing.

“My side is gonna fall asleep.”

“Good.”

Tobio shook his head and experimentally pet Tsukki’s head, “You are impossible.”

To his surprised Kei  _ keened  _ at the touch _.  _

Kei is not a touchy person per se. But god he missed be around people besides his brother and mother, he missed Tobio. And right now in Tobio's kinda sad barren room with the soft blue blankets bunched at their legs, his arms wound all over Tobio, his head snuck in warm part of his neck. It was too much. All too much swelling in him. 

“I missed you a lot.” Tsukki heaved out almost painfully. It was a little quiet and a little forced too but it was out. 

Kageyama’s petting faltered for a moment before he slid his warm calloused hands to Kei’s neck and softly, hesitantly pulled Kei closer and placed his lips to the top Kei’s head. He mumbled something that felt a lot like a ‘me too.’ Kei could feel the heat in Kageyama’s face as time went on.

And they stayed like that. For a long time neither one spoke, and Kei finally felt for the first time in many weeks content. 

It was rough being indoors all the time. It made him very anxious, introspective and depressed- but he hid it all. But he could not, no matter how hard he tried, hide it from Tobio. His observant skills on the court were matched only in their time together. And Kei is sure that’s truly why Kageyama had invited him over the moment it was announced it was safe. 

In the time they had known each other Kageyama knew that this massive change would disrupt Kei's entire structure and cause him to spiral. He was so sweet and thoughtful. Diligent and kind. So innocent and pure that Kei almost pulled away from him because he was just stirring with so much emotion. 

“Kei…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay? Why are you crying? You… you don’t have to stop or hide anything from me. I’m here for you.”

“Thank you. It’s just… I’ve felt more tired than usual,” they both chuckled at that, “ and I feel really demotivated. Schools a little hard.”

“Yeah, I get you.”

“And it’s just that..”

And like that Kei poured his heart open, he never did this, he didn’t want to burden his worries on others and so even as he spoke a guilt rose in him that he was bothering Tobio. But the constant stroking to the base of his neck, the pressure of Tobio’s hand on his back, the warmth of their legs intertwined together soothed him and let him go on. Kei’s voice never wavered. It never got caught. But silent tears pooled and darkened Tobio’s shirt. Tsukishima knew he’d be embarrassed later but his fear were alleviated when after it all Kageyama went,  “I know that wasn’t easy to do. Thank you for trusting me.”

Kei’s heart warmed and he slightly nodded his head, too awkward to formulate a response.

“I’m sorry I ruined your shirt.”

Kageyama laughed, and what a nice sound that was. Kei could feel the rumble of it build in his chest before it came out short almost bark-like as he tried to contain it. “It’s really not a problem.”

Tsukki turned so his head faced Kageyama’s, their lips almost touching.

“Really. Thank you for listening.”

“Of course, anything for you.”

Wait a second. 

“Why is your face so weird Tobio.”

It got weirder, “Its not!”

He spluttered then shifted slightly and it made Kei got up. He rested his upper weight on an elbow next to Tobio’s head. It wasn’t comfortable but he needed to know what was going on.

“What’s up?”

“I.. I just," Kageyama steels himself, "I _love_ you Kei, dumps and all. I know you think you burden me but it's not true at all," he pauses meaningfully, " I care a lot about you and whatever bothers you bother me. Is that... okay?” 

Tsukishima almost laughed at his face from how red it was. He was sure however his face was coloring the same. 

“I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable I just wanted you to know that and I-”

With his left hand Kei made Tobio cut short his rambling and look him in the eyes. Before he gently kissed him. Then kissed him deeply and longingly to show him the pent up frustrations, the happiness, his own love, as well as he could. 

The tears were back again.

“I love you too Tobio.”

**Author's Note:**

> The quarantine or 'circuit breaker' has been partially lifted where I stay SO thought of this cute prompt. Im new to AO3 and dont understand HTML rip


End file.
